


The One Time Black Widow and Hawkeye Lost a Target

by CaptainKirby



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Driving, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKirby/pseuds/CaptainKirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's dark, on a back road, and they have their target in their sights. No one back home gets to hear about how they screw this one up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Time Black Widow and Hawkeye Lost a Target

"Clint, they're leaving the restaurant."

"I can see that."

"Well, why aren't you following them?"

"They might be teenagers, but they'll notice if a car is following right behind them."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Fine, wait. But you better not lose them."

"I've been doing this for years—"

"And I haven't?"

"I'm not going to lose them." Clint took off his sunglasses for effect, even though it had been dark out for hours. He pulled out onto the highway a few cars behind the blue SUV holding two very important SHIELD assets.

"You know, I've always wondered what there is with SHIELD and teenage geniuses." Clint said

"I don't know. I think that old people tend to have published a paper or something before SHIELD can get to them. But these kids are supposed to be connected to some sort of robotics project that could be weaponized."

"Are you sure? I know I've brought this up, like twenty times by now, but usually Tony Stark doesn't give us our missions."

"Maybe it's a personal favor."

Clint made a left off the highway, "Or maybe he thinks this is hilarious."

"He might. Also, looks like your staying back really helped." The road Clint had turned on was deserted except for Natasha, Clint, and their target.

"Well... fine. But it's not like this is too weird. Right?"

"They haven't sped up yet, so we're probably fine." Natasha replied with a sigh. They drove in a rare silence for a few minutes. The sound of Fall Out Boy filled the car, because that's the mainstream band that the local radio station played.

"It's a nice night out tonight."

Natasha shot Clint a confused look, "Eyes on the road."

"Hai hai."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"But you're going to lose them if you're gazing up at the full moon."

"So... you agree."

"No! I... I just noticed it."

"Yeah, sure."

The SUV rear lights disappeared behind a bend in the mountain road.

"If you lose them..." Natasha threatened.

"You can watch them too, you know. It's as much your fault as mine."

"You're driving."

"You're navigating." Clint followed the SUV around the turn and... The SUV was gone.

"Where'd they go?" Clint asked.

"You lost them! They're teenagers!"

"You also lost them. You could've been watching them instead of arguing."

"You're driving."

"You're navigating."

"You argue like a six year old."

"Can we just focus on finding them?"

"Up there! They just accelerated! I see them!" Natasha pointed to another car way down the road.

"Are you sure?"

"I've been doing this for years."

Clint smiled as he put the pedal to the metal. They weren't getting away now.

 

Two teenagers got out of a blue SUV pulled over in the side of the road. The boy turned off the headlights while the girl got out and climbed on top of the car. The boy joined her after a moment.

"As I always say, step one in life: always have the best view of wherever the hell you are." the boy said.

"We came up with that just an hour ago."

"True, true."

"Not that you're wrong or anything."

He wasn't wrong. The sight of a star sprinkled sky was entrancing. And when you combine it with the countryside lit up with the night lights of various towns, it's a sight to behold. A black sports car zipped along.

"I wonder what the people who drive by are thinking."

"They probably don't see us, the headlights don't reach over here." the girl replied.

"Yeah, but what if they _did_ see us."

"They'd probably think we're just two idiots out in the middle of the night."

"You know, this would probably be the only way that Sherlock Holmes would lose a lead."

"Sherlock Holmes? Since when did he follow he suspects around?"

"Fine. How about Black Widow and Hawkeye?"

"That's more like it."

 

Natasha and Clint agreed that not even Tony got to hear about the part of their mission where they pulled over some poor woman after chasing her halfway across Colorado. It's the only time that they've lost a target that inexplicably.


End file.
